spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Naked Bet
The Naked Bet is a fanfiction episode of SpongeBob. In this episode, Sandy bets SpongeBob that she loves wearing her red loincloth, and bets him that if she does, SpongeBob will have to spend a whole day without any clothes on while Sandy can spend a whole day in Bikini Bottom without her suit on but with her helmet and red loincloth still, SpongeBob thought that's a great deal. He agreed to do it, he did his best to be ignoring the embarrasment. Until a new seal comes to town and finds this routine very amusing.and asks SpongeBob if he can help her prepare the ball drop. Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Sandy Cheeks *Gary the Snail *Beachgoers *Misty *Megan the Seal (debut) *Tom Tucker *Ollie Williams *Nancy Suzy Fish (voiced by Sirena Irwin) *Shubie (voiced by Grey DeLisle) Places *SpongeBob's House *Sandy's Treedome *Goo Lagoon *Sizzling Spring Sauna *Jellyfish Fields Credits *Director: Tom Yasumi *Animation Director: Andrew Overtoom *Supervising Producer: Paul Tibbitt *Storyboard Directors: Casey Alexander, Nate Cash *Creative Director: Vincent Waller Cast *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob, Narrator, and Gary *Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy *Rachael Lillis as Misty *Christy Carlson Romano as Kim Possible *E.G. Daily as Buttercup *Sirena Irwin as Nancy Suzy Fish *Grey DeLisle as Megan the Seal and Shubie *Seth MacFarlane as Tom Tucker *Mr. Lawrence as Football Announcer and News Announcer *Kat Cressida as Beachgoer *Phil LaMarr as Ollie Williams Quotes *Tom Tucker: Good evening, I'm Tom Tucker for Bikini Bottom News, and tonight, our top story is called "A Seal and Nudist Sponge" (title appears on screen) SpongeBob betted Sandy a few days ago that he would go a day without clothes while Sandy goes around Bikini Bottom with just her red loinloth on, which apparently makes it a good deal so I guess that's legal. Let's go to Ollie Williams for which spots are available for naked sponges. Ollie? *Ollie: SPONGEBOB'S HOUSE, GOO LAGOON, SANDY'S TREEDOME, AND MEGAN'S CAVE. *Tom Tucker: Thanks, Ollie. In other news, Megan, the new seal in Bikini Bottom has been hired by the mayor to be doing the ball drop on New Year's Eve and wants SpongeBob to supervise her. The New Year's Eve party is set to begin tomorrow on that day. We now return you to Bikini Bottom Football. APM Music Identification *Me and You - SpongeBob waking up *Loincloth Twist - Sandy explains to SpongeBob that she loves wearing her red Loincloth *Naked Love OL - SpongeBob removes his clothes in slow motion. *In Slow Motion 1 - SpongeBob happily jumps across Jellyfish Fields in the nude, Sandy and SpongeBob play in the water. *Sex on the Beach B - SpongeBob and Sandy on the Beach. *Sex on the Net - The beachgoers are amused with Sandy and SpongeBob in the Water *Sex in L.A. - Megan comes up a balances a beach ball on her nose *Spring Water - SpongeBob takes a shower. *Quahog Channel 5 News Theme (composed by Walter Murphy) - Tom Tucker reports on tomorrow's ball drop. *Comic Walk - SpongeBob gets on top of Megan;s back nude. *Erotic music from Thomas & Friends episode "Percy's Promise" - Everyone counts down and Megan throws the ball up in the air in slow motion. Notes *This is one of the only three episodes in which Sandy doesn't mind SpongeBob's nudity. The others being SpongeBob's Pool Party, and SpongeBob in the Jungle Transcript The Naked Bet (transcript) Screenshots THe Naked Bet Storyboard 1.jpg|Megan balances her ball Season 7 - Stuck in the wringer_0001.jpg Close-Up of SpongeBob Sitting on Megan.jpg|"i'm ready for anything, Megan!" SpongeBob and Megan.jpg|Megan prepares the ball drop Seal Barking Practice.png|SpongeBob practices his seal call to Megan Steady, Megan.png|SpongeBob helps put the beach ball on Megan's snout Tom Tucker's Report.jpg|Tom Tucker's News Report About the Ball Drop SpongeBob Holding the Beach Ball.png|"This ball should be perfect." Ready to Drop the Ball.png|Three, Two, One Zero.png|Zero! (Megan groans) Sandy and SpongeBob look on.jpg Misty and the Ball Drop.png Beach ball.png|Beach ball up in the sky Vicky and Kimi Look On.png Buttercup watches the Ball Drop.png Dee Dee and Lee Lee at the Ball Drop.png Sandy and Naked SpongeBob.png|SpongeBob's ready for his first assignment. Nearby Pool.png|"You get a perfect score of 100%! " Naked Posing.png|SpongeBob does some naked poses for Sandy Sandy Getting Excited.png|Sandy announcer the ball drop. Category:Episodes Category:Nudity Category:2012